Innocence
by CaptainBatBrain
Summary: Roxas wants to know what sex is. Axel is apperently the only one who is around to teach him. Oneshot. Akuroku Rated for Smut and shota-ness


**0.08 Innocence – The Talk**

**Couple: Akuroku**

**Warnings: Shota-ness, Language, Smut**

* * *

"What's sex?"

Coughing followed this question. Violent coughing from my own mouth, close to choking on the hamburger I was trying to eat. When I finally calmed down, Roxas was looking at me confused, his cute round face slightly annoyed.

"What?" Roxas asked, glaring.

"What?" I asked, setting my burger down on the table in front of me.

"What, what, you're the one choking after I asked you a simple question." The blonde replied, crossing his arms.

Was he fucking serious? He wasn't fucking serious right? "You're not seriously asking me this question, are you?"

"Yeah, I am. Now what's sex?"

There was no way I was going to have this talk with Roxas. The kid was… what? 14? Shouldn't he have had this conversation without me having to try and explain what humping is? "Ask Zexion or something."

"No! I'm asking you. You're supposed to help me and stuff, remember?" I almost forgot… Xemnas is a dick… But he never said ANYTHING about the birds and the bees talk… this could get awkward as fuck, all things considering.

"Why do you even want to know?"

"I wanted to ask Vexen something, so I went to his lab and I found him and Marluxia-"

"Stop right there." I covered Roxas' mouth with my ungloved hand and sighed. I lead him into my room, leaving my forgotten lunch on the table where Demyx will no doubt eat it later and I'll have to find something else to eat. I really didn't need to hear about Marluxia's and Vexen's creepy sex life, not while my blonde side-kick was so keen on getting this answer.

Once safely in my room, I removed my hand from Roxas's mouth and sighed, scratching the back of my head. "W-well… um… Shit, why do I even have to do this?"

"I hate being the only one in this whole damn castle who has no idea what it means!" His blue eyes flared as Roxas glared at me. "I'm not a freaking kid! I'm old enough, alright? So just tell me what it fucking means dammit!"

At the end of his little fit, Roxas's large cheeks were staining red. Now I won't lie, I find Roxas completely adorable. The kid is so freaking cute it's hard to not glomp him whenever I see him.

Sadly, I have no will power and usually do anyway.

Point is, I can't… I just can't stain his mind with… sex… to be honest, it's the only thing stopping me from totally ruining Roxas and taking his virginity myself.

He began pouting, sitting on my bed waiting for me to begin explaining. If I was going to tell Roxas about sex, I'm not about to sugar coat it… but… how do I go about…

"Alright… well… Um… sex is… When… Alright, shit." I officially give up. "So, when you're with someone else, or by yourself works too, you'll-"

"By myself?" The blonde's eyes looked skeptically.

This guy is a fucking saint.

"Yeah… Um… shit, alright. You know what your dick is, right?" I ask, hoping I wouldn't have to go to total basics.

"… I know what my dick is, idiot."

"Making sure." I laughed and Roxas just glared. "Alright, so… You… grab onto your dick and… move your hand… then it gets bigger…"

"…Bigger?"

"…Yeah…"

The blonde's eyes turned darker as he glared at me, his temper slowly getting worse and worse. "… GAH! I DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL! THIS IS SO ANNOYING!"

"Roxas, it's just- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I back peddled; staring at Roxas how unzipped his coat, allowing his chest to be bare. "It'll be easier if you just show me, come on."

"W-w-what?"

"Xemnas said you have to teach me things, right?"

I'm pretty sure he never mentioned anything about this. This was not what I signed up for!

"R-roxas hold on a minute." I said, trying to talk some sense into the blonde. He looked up at me, pausing as he got to the pants of his uniform and raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to come up with a reason why I couldn't show him. "Um…"

"Thought so." Roxas replied, unbuttoning his pants and beginning to shimmy them down small legs.

"Wait, no, I can't show you cuz… cuz…" What lie could I make up? That someone else could? I don't want anyone else touching Roxas that way. That he wasn't ready to know? He already knew what it is! I'm trapped.

"Stop whining, fire crotch, and tell me what to do."

I watched him plop down onto my floor, completely naked except for his socks, staring up at me impatiently. I was so screwed. "Shit… alright, fine… um… t-try rubbing… it… with your hand."

Roxas looked confused, but grabbed his own shaft and began rubbing it in an awkward way to say the least. I felt incredible frustrated for more than one reason at that moment and watched Roxas give up and glare at me. "You do it, it's not working!"

FUCK MY LIFE AND ALL THAT ARE IN IT!

But, you try denying Roxas anything when he looks at you that way. Damn kid looks too cute when he's pouting, naked in my room… I sat down in front of him and gently reached over, grabbing his dick in my own hands and watched him shiver.

"You okay?" I asked, moving my hand.

"Hng… it feels different than before…"

H-He's… getting turned on by this…?

"Axel, What's that?"

I looked at him confused, realizing he was talking about his own pre-cum. "Um… it's… stuff…"

"O-oh…"

"I-It comes out… if it feels good…"

"…I-It does…"

I was sure my face was turning a dark red at this point, and as much as I didn't want to admit it, the blonde was having an effect on me. I could feel my body warm up and my pants grow tighter as the blonde's nails dug into my carpet.

"S-Something's… a-ah!" The blonde shut his eyes tight, his pink lips parted. "W-what… w-what's… AH! AXEL!" His eyes shut tight and he came, large amounts of his own essence landing on my floor. I gasped, watching his pale cheeks flush and when his big eyes opened to look at me, if I had a heart, I'm sure it would have stopped.

"T-that… Was…"

"You came." I said, my voice horse. "It happens when it feels really, really good." The blonde nodded, moving towards me. "Sex is like that except-"

"Show me." He said, grabbing a hold of the loose red shirt I put on after getting back from my mission and changing. "Show me what sex is like." His eyes still bright from orgasming, I couldn't deny him anything.

Nodding, I pulled my shirt off and unbuckled the pants from my uniform and tugging them down enough to pull my now hard dick out of my pants. "It's gonna hurt…"

"It's okay." Roxas laid back on my floor, the bluest eyes in the world looking up at me in adoration, which caught me off guard. "I trust you."

Fuck… He's too cute… I leaned over and kissed him, immediately feeling him kiss him back hurriedly. I slowly pushed one of my fingers inside of him, watching his face wince in pain. I massaged him as best as I could, before continuing the process of stretching him, going as deep as I could to find his prostate. Once I did, Roxas ached in a way I didn't even think was possible and my dick twitched, leaving me no choose but to groan.

"W-what was…"

"That's your prostate… It feels good whenever I touch it…" I explain and Roxas nodded his head, letting it fall back against my floor again.

"D-do it again, please?"

I did, finding his voice squeaked slightly when he moaned. I smiled and pulled my fingers out, lining myself up with his entrance. "Ready?" I asked.

Roxas nodded, his arms on my shoulders and pulled me down to kiss him. I took the opportunity to push into him, my mind exploding from the tightness that was him. I've never had a virgin before at I'm pretty sure it was going to kill me from how good it felt.

"Ah!"

I tilted my hips, pushing into Roxas deeply. Apparently, his prostate was easy to find, the boy was already in ecstasy, calling out my name.

This wasn't fair… I wasn't supposed to take Roxas's innocence… But the Boy talked me into it. Now, the boy's tainted white canvas wasn't my biggest problem. My biggest problem was how I was now in love with him.

* * *

**So, There was a thing I was supposed to pick a theme, and I picked innocence. lol**

**So... yeah! XD**

**Hope you like it /**


End file.
